falloutuwfandomcom-20200214-history
Needle Central
Needle Central is a major Post-War settlement built around Seattle's iconic Space Needle. Being the largest settlement within Seattle proper, most major factions consider it the nominal "capital" of the Seattle Expanse, making control of it a priority. History Being on of the largest, and oldest, settlements in the post-war wastes around the ruins of Seattle, Needle Central traces its origins to the survivors of Vault 6, one of the few control vaults constructed with the intent of actually saving people. Following a twenty year waiting period, the survivors emerged from their Vault and looked to rebuild civilisation. In the year 2163, Needle Central was attacked remnants of the Masters Army led by the Super Mutant Stephen. The city stood strong, repelling the Super Mutant onslaught, with the aid of The Inner Circle. Since that day Needle Central has maintained an active Security force, acting both as a Policing and Defence Force, as Stephen was not confirmed as one of the Super Mutants who died in the battle. Current Status Needle Central is considered a crucial settlement for control of the entire Seattle Expanse, due to its size, resources, population and location as a trading hub. Presently, the settlement holds a major Mission of the Disciples of Tom, the main embassy of the New California Republic as well as a small makeshift church for the recently arrived Church of One. The city does occasionally clash with raiders, notably members of the large Wild Dogs raider tribe, and Super Mutants but does well to ensure it remains the focal point of all trade and commerce within the Seattle Expanse. Faction Relations The Inner Circle The Inner Circle, alongside a ragtag militia force, successfully defended Needle Central from a Super Mutant horde, a larger remnant of the Masters Army. The Inner Circle has frequently received aid from Needle Central in exchange for the enhanced protection their alliance provides. However with the arrival of NCR, and the emergence of Winters Enclave, this alliance is coming called into greater question in the face of the protection offered by the other powers in the wastes...and the stability a centralised government could provide over the anarchy preferred by The Inner Circle. New California Republic NCR and Needle Central are currently closely tied, NCR wishing to maintain positive relations in the hopes of peaceful annexation of the settlement triggering a domino effect while Needle Central seeks both greater security and stability through joining NCR. NCR operates an embassy within Needle Central. Winters Enclave Having risen from a control vault, the settlers and councillors of Needle Central have only heard of the atrocities committed by the Pre-War government and Vault-tec through their contact with NCR. Despite this, The Enclave can still provide both of the desires of Needle Central. The Cabal Being a growing raider group, Needle Central harbors no love for the Cabal. However, if The Cabal were able to somehow gain control of the Seattle Expanse, Needle Central would fall under its "protection" and could well find itself as the capital of a newly formed Raider Nation. Category:Place